Olympic Glory Academy!
by tommas
Summary: I came up with the idea of this story when I was watching the fourth season of Yu-Gi-Oh. I also thought that it would be amazing if I used OCs from the readers. This story is about a group of guys that go to a Duel Academy in Greece. An organization working in the shadows has awakened the power of the Orichalcos and it's up to our friends to save the world. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Olympic Glory Academy!**

**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I only own my OCs._

My name is Daniel Winter. I'm 14 years old and I'm from Toronto. I live with my parents in a flat and I also have a younger sister. Her name is Anna. I suck at school, but I'm a great duelist and I guess that that's the main reason I was accepted into the world's most prestigious dueling academy, the Olympic Glory Academy. A long time ago, when Greece went bankrupt, the Greek Government started selling the islands. A powerful businessman, who had a passion for dueling, bought five islands and turned them into the most prestigious duelling academy the world ever had.

To get accepted, you were supposed to pass a written test and a duelling one. The written test had questions from math, literature, geography, and history. Each subject had twenty questions. I answered all the geography questions, because it was the only subject that I was interested in. I copied all the history questions from the guy next to me and I managed to do seven math questions and four literature ones. That gave me a total of 51 points. It was enough to pass. The duelling test consisted of three duel puzzles. I did the first one right, but I messed up the other two. Because of my terrible score, I was thrown into the Slifer Red dormitory. The fact that I was a Slifer didn't really matter to me. This was a dream coming true. A week after I passed the test, the Academy sent me a pack consisting of a Slifer red uniform, a Slifer Red duel disk, the list of books, a timetable, the academy's map, and a bill that had to be paid when I would arrive at the academy. The stay there was extremely expensive, but my parents could afford it.

"Dan, dinner is ready!" Anna shouted those words from behind my room's door.

"I'm coming!" I exited my room and went into the kitchen. My parents usually worked 'till late, but they had gotten the day off because today was special. Tomorrow, at 6:00 am, my plane would depart and my adventure into the Olympic Glory Academy would start. After dinner, my family helped pack my clothes and my parents gave me the money I would use to pay the school. My adventure would finally begin.

_The next day_

I didn't sleep at all because I was excited for my arrival at the Olympic Glory Academy. I studied the map so I would know my way around the place when I would get there. The five islands had different sizes and they were connected to each other through bridges. The islands were arranged into a circle. The smallest one contained the Slifer Red dormitory. Another island contained the Ra Yellow dormitory. The Obelisk Blue dormitories were into the same island, and according to the map, they were two gigantic castles. The Duel Academy was in the biggest island. The fifth island had an enormous temple, which was almost as big as the academy, which was dedicated to the Olympians. When the time hit 5 o'clock, my alarm rang. I turned it off and got ready. I double checked to see, if I had forgotten anything. My sister was asleep, but my parents were waiting for me in the flat's garage. I went there and they drove me to Toronto's Pearson International Airport. I said goodbye to my parents and boarded into the plane. I was sitting next to someone that seemed very familiar to me. He was about my age, with blue eyes and yellow, shoulder-length hair. He was wearing a yellow collared shirt with blue shorts and black sneakers. This reminds me that I never described myself. I have short brown hair and green eyes. I was wearing a black long-sleeves shirt, a gray sleeve-less vest, dark blue pants and black shoes. After the departure procedure ended, he spoke to me.

"Do you remember me, Daniel?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You copied your history test answers from me."

"I knew I had seen you somewhere, but how do you know my name?"

"I saw it in your test."

"That makes sense, I guess."

"My name is Jake Sheldon."

"My name is Daniel Winter, but you already knew that. I'm very glad that I made a friend from the Duel Academy before the school year even begins."

"You're considering me your friend?"

"I don't know why, but something tells me you are a good person to be friends with."

"I guess that means we are friends."

We talked during the entire flight. Jake had answered 95 questions from the test but just like me, he failed to solve the two last duel puzzles, so he ended up being a Slifer.

When we arrived at Athens' International Airport "Eleftherios Venizelos", a man wearing a tuxedo was waiting for us. He escorted us to a big bus that would get us to the port. Jake and I talked during the entire trip. When we arrived at the Academy, we were forced to go to our dormitories and change our clothes. Luckily, Jake and I were in the same room. We quickly got into our uniforms and went to the Duel Academy. We all fitted perfectly into the auditorium. An old man, wearing a white robe came into stage.

"My name is Duke Dewolfe and I'm the principal of the Olympic Glory Academy. I'd like to welcome you to your new home for the next ten months. Let's start with some basic information. Tomorrow, you will be given PDA-like devices that will serve as your method of communication with your teachers and friends inside the academy. The head of your dormitories will give you these devices and that's where you will make your payment. After that, you'll have a week to explore the island. You can go wherever you like, but you can't enter the Sacred Temple of the Olympians and you can't enter other dormitories without permission. After that week finishes, you will start your school year and you're going to begin your adventure. Have a goodnight and a pleasant stay in the Olympic Glory Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Olympic Glory Academy!**

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I only own my OCs._

The night all the students arrived at the academy, Orpheus had called his followers into the Sacred Temple of the Olympians.

"Are the preparations ready?"

"Yes sir. All the students have arrived and we've managed to put in three spies." All of them were wearing masks, so it was hard to understand who was talking.

"What about the Legendary Dragons and their followers?"

"There is no sign of the Legendary Dragons, but two of the guardians are attending the academy. This must mean that the dragons will awaken here."

"They will awaken after we activate the seal. I'll leave up to you to take the souls of the guardians and of the chosen ones."

"Yes sir."

"This time, don't fail me or else your soul will be the one taken to fuel the great beast. Was I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Why are you still here then?" All of his followers left.

Orpheus was born in a Greek family. He was the reincarnation of the guardian of Hermos from thousands of years ago. His parents raised him in order to serve Hermos and protect the world from the Orichalcos. One day, he found a beautiful green stone and he took it home to show it to his parents. When his parents saw it, they told him to throw it away but he didn't obey. The stone spoke to him and gave him power to take away their souls. Since then, his only mission was to use the power of the Orichalcos and revive the great Leviathan.

The next day, after we got our PDAs, Jake and I started exploring the islands. The island where our dorm was located was very small. Except our dorm, it only had a small duelling arena. Just like the other islands, our island was connected to the Duel Academy through a bridge. The bridges were very long, so we had to use buses to go to the other side.

The island closest to the one the academy was at, had the Ra Yellow Dorm in it. Even though the Ra Yellow Dorm was way more luxurious than our dorm, it was nothing compared to the Obelisk Blue Dorms. Unlike the first two dorms, where boys and girls lived in the same building, the Obelisk Blue Dorm was divided in two gigantic castles.

"Why can't we be in the Obelisk Blue dorm?" Jake wasn't expecting an answer from that question, but someone answered him.

"To be an Obelisk Blue, you should have connections and you should be rich. You might as well enter if you have high grades, but in order to enter Obelisk Blue upon enrollment, you should have high grades in the written examination and you must have earned a diploma from another duelist preparation school."

We turned behind us and we saw a boy wearing the Obelisk Blue senior year uniform. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He seemed very familiar.

"It's impolite to ask someone's name without introducing yourself first. Anyways, I don't know if you're worthy of knowing my name."

"Why is that?"

"I'm an Obelisk, while you are Slifers. I clearly am superior to the two of you."

"Let's go Dan. I wouldn't like to get in a fight."

"We're not going anywhere until he stops thinking he is superior."

"Duel me; if you win, I'll stop thinking that I'm superior. If you lose, you'll have to leave the academy and go home. Do you accept the challenge?"

"I never back up from a challenge."

Jake was certain that I would lose and he started panicking. I didn't really listen to anything he said. I was too furious that my opponent thought he was superior.

"Let's duel!" We both got ready to duel.

"Since you are a newcomer, you can go first." I didn't argue on that and drew a card.

"First, I'll summon Angelic Knight (Level 4; Light; Fairy; ATK 2300; DEF 400) in attack position!" My monster seemed like a medieval knight with plate armour. He didn't carry any weapons, but he had two big angel-like wings.

"I'll end my turn with a face down."

"I draw; I summon Ominous Blaze Ape (Level 4; Dark; Fiend; ATK 0; DEF 1000) in attack position!" my opponent summoned an overgrown monkey made of purple flames.

"Next, I'll activate a spell card called Ominous Blaze Temple; thanks to this card, I can put up to five Ominous Counters into a face up Ominous Blaze monster card, just by removing from play the top five cards on my deck. I choose my Ominous Blaze Ape and his effect activates. My monster gains five hundred attack points for every Ominous Counter on it (0-2500). You're lucky I can't attack the same turn I summon my monster, so I'll end my turn with a face down."

"I draw; unfortunately for you, my monster's effect activates and it is destroyed."

"Why is that unfortunate?"

"I activate my face down, Angelic Choir! I can now summon an Angelic monster with the same level as my destroyed monster, but it must have less ATK points. I choose, Angelic Gardna (Level 4; Light; Fairy; ATK 0; DEF 2500) and I'll summon it in defence mode." Angelic Gardna was a simple shield with circle in the middle and two gigantic angel wings.

"I end my turn."

"Was that supposed to be unfortunate? I'll show you unfortunate means; I draw. First, I'll activate my monster's second special ability! By removing an Ominous Counter from him and destroying a card on my side of the field, I can destroy a monster in your side of the field, so I remove one counter (2500-2000) and destroy my face down, so I can destroy your monster! Now to show you what unfortunate is, Ominous Blaze Ape, attack him directly!"

"I activate the effect of Angelic Saviour from my hand. By discarding my Angelic Saviour to the graveyard, I can cut in half any damage I take this turn."

The overgrown monkey attacked me, but I was glad I only took half of that damage (4000 LP-3000 LP).

"I'll pass into my second main phase and tribute my ape to summon Ominous Blaze Commander (Level 5; Dark; Fiend; ATK 0; DEF 1200)! My monster's effect is very simple. It can only be Tribute Summoned by offering an Ominous Blaze monster as the tribute. It takes the same amount of Ominous Counters the previous monster had and it takes a boost of six hundred attack points for every Ominous Counter on it (0-2400)! I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Why didn't you summon him before and then attack me? I would have lost more Life Points."

"All Ominous Blaze monsters have some things in common. They all have 0 attack points and they take a certain amount of boost power for every Ominous Counter on them. They also can't attack the same turn they are summoned. Except that, they each have two extra effects. Let's take my ape for example. Except destroying a monster on the field, it can be removed from play from the graveyard to summon a monster from my deck, but its effect will be negated. This effect cannot be activated the turn it is removed from the field, though."

"I draw!"

**A/N: The next chapter will be very interesting and some of the OCs will appear. It will also explain a lot of things about the mysterious Obelisk student. **

**Explanation of the cards that appeared during this chapter:**

**Angelic Knight**

**Level: 4**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Fairy**

**ATK: 2300**

**DEF: 400**

**Effect: This monster cannot attack. You can destroy this card during your Standby Phase.**

**Ominous Blaze Ape **

**Level: 4**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Fiend**

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 1000**

**Effect: This card gains 500 ATK for every Ominous Counter on it. This card cannot attack during the turn it is summoned. Once per turn, you can remove an Ominous Counter on this card and destroy a card on your side of the field to destroy a monster your opponent controls. If this card was removed from the field, you can remove it from play and summon a monster from your deck, whose effect is negated. You can't use this effect the turn this monster is removed from the field. **

**Ominous Blaze Temple**

**Property: Normal Spell Card**

**Effect: By removing from play cards from the top of your deck (max. 5) you can add Ominous Counters on a face up Ominous Blaze monster card. The number of counters will be equal to the number of cards removed from play.**

**Angelic Choir**

**Property: Counter Trap Card**

**Effect: When an Angelic monster is removed from the field, you can summon an Angelic monster from you deck, as long as that monster's ATK is less than the one of the monster removed from the field and their levels are the same.**

**Angelic Gardna**

**Level: 4**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Fairy**

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 2500**

**Effect: If you control multiple Angelic monsters, you opponent must select this card as an attack target. **

**Angelic Saviour**

**Level: 2**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Fairy**

**ATK: 100**

**DEF: 500**

**Effect: You can discard this card from your hand to half any damage you take this turn.**

**Ominous Blaze Commander**

**Level: 5**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Fiend**

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 1200**

**Effect: This card gains 600 ATK for every Ominous Counter on it. This card cannot attack during the turn it is summoned. If you Tribute Summon this card, the tribute must be an Ominous Blaze monster. This card takes the same amount of Ominous Counters as the tribute had. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Olympic Glory Academy!**

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I only own my OCs._

"I draw!"

I had five cards in my hand, while my opponent had two. My field was empty, while he controlled a monster with 2400 attack points and he also had a face down. I had lost 1000 Life Points, but my opponent didn't even have a scratch on him. His Ominous Blaze Commander was one of the creepiest things I had ever seen. He was a human skeleton with purple flames instead of eyes. His stare was scaring me, but I had to concentrate.

"I summon Angelic Prisoner (Level 3; Light; Fairy; ATK 200; DEF 600) in defence mode! Next, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." My Angelic Prisoner was a woman, whose entire body was wrapped by bandages. Like all of my Angelic monsters, she had two big angel-like wings.

"You're pathetic; I draw. Ominous Blaze Commander attack!" even though his monster attacked, my Angelic Ghost wasn't destroyed.

"How can this happen?"

"As long as Angelic Prisoner is the only face up monster I control, it cannot be destroyed by battle; I draw. First, I'll activate one of my face downs, Angelic Meteor Shower! This card allows me to destroy every single card you control at the cost of a face up Angelic monster, so I tribute my Angelic Prisoner to destroy your monster and your face down."

"Thanks for the help; I activate my face down, Ominous Wind! Thanks to this trap card, I can negate your effect by destroying a face up Ominous Blaze monster and you take damage equal to that monsters attack points (3000-600). That is not all; I activate the effect of Ominous Blaze Serpent from my hand. If a face up Ominous Blaze monster is destroyed by a card effect, this card can be automatically summoned from my hand (Level 8; Dark; Fiend; ATK 0; DEF 1400)! The greatest thing is, when this monster is summoned during your turn, it automatically ends it. That means it's my turn." His monster was a gigantic royal cobra. It had a purple flame into the end of its tail and his fangs were made out of purple flames.

He grinned. Apparently, he drew the card he wanted.

"I've changed my mind. I'll tell you who I am. After all, when this duel is done you'll not be standing on your feet. My name is Koga Kaiba. My father is Ayase Kaiba, the current leader of the Kaiba Corporation. I've always lived in my father's shadow. Everyone continuously told me how great he was. They always told me how he became the only shareholder of the company and how he bought Industrial Illusions and united it with Kaiba Corp. It always was about him. No one ever talked about me. Those days are over though. Thanks to this card, there is no one to doubt my superiority over my father; I activate the ultimate spell card, The Seal of Orichalcos!" a gigantic green circle appeared above us and as soon as it landed, it a star with six corners appeared in it. It also had some weird signs around it. A miniature of the circle appeared in Koga's forehead and into his snake's head. Koga's eyes turned red and a dark aura surrounded him.

"What is this card?"

"The Seal of Orichalcos is the strongest spell card there has ever been. Thanks to this card every monster I control gains a boost of five hundred attack points, so my Serpent becomes stronger (0-500). I'm not done yet. I activate Ominous Blaze Temple! You know what it does. My monster just got five Ominous Counters and it gets 1000 attack points for every single one of them (500-5500). Did I forget to mention that if The Seal of Orichalcos is face up on the field the loser loses his soul?"

"That's impossible!"

"We'll see about that; Ominous Blaze Serpent, attack!" the enormous snake attacked, but it wasn't over yet.

"I activate my face down, Arising of the Angelic Protector! Thanks to this card, I can end your turn and special summon an Angelic monster from my hand, and I choose Angelic Herald of Death (Level 8; Light; Fairy; ATK 0; DEF 2100)!" my monster had blue hair, amber eyes, and a labret piercing. She was wearing a white long dress and she had the two gigantic wings.

"I draw a card! Next, I'm going to activate my monster's effect. By removing from play every card on my graveyard, she gets a power boost. For every card removed from play, my monster gets an extra one thousand attack points (0-7000). Now I activate an equip spell card from my hand, Revolution of the Fallen Angels! This card can be equipped to an Angelic monster, only when my Life Points are lower than my opponent's. That monster's attack points are doubled and it is destroyed during the End Phase (7000-14000). Also you cannot activate any card to negate my attack. Angelic Herald of Death, attack with Soul Pacifier!" my monster raised her hands. She created a golden orb and launched it at the opponent's monster. I had won the duel. The Seal of Orichalcos shined and it started getting smaller until it was surrounding only my opponent.

"Please forgive me master! I will make up for my defeat. Just give me another chance!" Koga was shouting, while he was looking at the sky. After that a powerful green light came from the circle and it flew up in the sky. The seal had disappeared and Koga had fallen on the ground. Suddenly, three man wearing black cloaks appeared. We couldn't see their faces, because they were wearing masks. The shortest one of them was wearing a mask representing an ape. The middle one was wearing a mask representing an eagle, while the tallest one was wearing a mask made out of red crystals. He faced us, after he took Koga's body in his shoulders.

"If you ever tell anyone what happened today, your souls will be taken just like his."

The person with the eagle mask raised his hand. He had a ring with an emerald on it. The emerald shined and the light was strong enough to blind us for some seconds. When we won our sight back, they were gone.

"What should we do?" Jake was very scared. I was very scared too, but I tried to hide it so my friend wouldn't completely panic.

"Our welcoming party is today right?"

"Yes, it is today."

"I say we do as they said and just forget about everything that has happened. Let's go to the welcoming party and have fun. If we're lucky, we'll never see them again."

We both headed to our dorm.

Meanwhile, outside the Ra Yellow Dorm two boys had seen the light projected by The Seal of Orichalcos…

"What do we do Ryokai?" Ryokai had a height of 5"7. He had golden, piercing amber eyes, a slender build, and waist length crimson red hair with black stained bangs and locks. Even though he was a student of the Olympic Glory Academy, he didn't wear his uniform. He was wearing a thin black sleeveless shirt with a black large cover top shirt that had long sleeves and fell off his shoulders. He was also wearing black jeans and knee high boots, fingerless gloves, and a necklace with an amber stone pendant.

"We'll just do our duty as guardians Itsuri. We'll find the chosen ones and defeat the evil of the Orichalcos." Itsuri was around 5"4 with ruby red eyes, a fairly slender build, and shoulder length dark purple hair with long black stained bangs. He was wearing a black shirt with a silver star-shaped mark, black jeans, fingerless gloves, a thin scarf, a choker with a dark purple crystal pendant and the Ra Yellow jacket.

"How do we find them?" Since Itsuri wasn't raised as a guardian, he didn't have a big knowledge of the powers the Orichalcos and the Legendary Dragons possessed.

"Our marks will help us."

With his right hand, Itsuri touched his left arm. Ryokai did the same thing, but he touched his left shoulder and not his arm.

Our welcoming party wasn't that bad. Unlike of what I heard from other experiences in Duel Academies, our party wasn't that bad. We had a common room with a fireplace. All the students from Slifer Red had gathered around the fireplace, waiting for our dorm's head. It didn't take long for him to appear. He was a tall muscular man with long black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the Slifer Red uniform, which I thought was weird.

"Hello everyone! I'm Professor Hawkins. I'll be the head of your dorm and your Phys. Ed. teacher. I'd like all the new students to step forward and introduce themselves. After that, I'd like you to go to bed. I have big plans for you tomorrow.

We stepped forward and started introducing ourselves.

"My name is Zack Ryder and back home they called me The Dragon Duelist, because of my deck. I'm fifteen years old." He had long black hair, reaching his sapphire blue eyes and he had a scar on his right cheek. He was wearing the Slifer Red uniform.

"My name is Jason Isaac Hutchins and I'm fifteen years old." He had short black hair and a giant bang with a grey highlight in the middle, running from his forehead to the right side of his head. He was wearing a short-sleeved an open academy jacket over his white shirt.

"My name is Jon Hitori. I'm thirteen years old and I'm the guy you can define as a lone wolf." Jon had black hair, black eyes, an unbuttoned Slifer Red jacket, black jeans, and black and red shoes.

"My name is Cohline Ebbs, but you can call me Cohl. I'm fifteen years old." He had spiky golden hair and sea blue eyes. He was wearing a cobalt track jacket with an ironic tee underneath with blue jean pants.

"My name is Daniel Winter and I'm fourteen years old. My friends call me Dan."

"My name is Jake Sheldon and I'm fourteen years old."

After the introducing ourselves, everyone went to bed. Something else special about our academy was the fact that Slifers didn't have to share their rooms with two people, but with only one. That was because our Slifer Red Dorm was very big compared to the other ones.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and continue to submit your OCs!**

**Explanation of the cards that appeared during this chapter:**

**Angelic Prisoner**

**Level: 3**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Fairy**

**ATK: 200**

**DEF: 600**

**Effect: As long as this is the only face up monster you control, it cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Angelic Meteor Shower**

**Property: Normal Trap Card**

**Effect: Tribute a face up Angelic monster. Destroy every card your opponent controls.**

**Ominous Wind**

**Property: Counter Trap Card**

**Effect: Destroy a face up Ominous Blaze monster you control. Negate the effect of a spell or trap card your opponent controls and deal damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the attack of the destroyed monster.**

**Ominous Blaze Serpent**

**Level: 8**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Fiend**

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 1400**

**Effect: This card gains 1000 ATK for every Ominous Counter on it. This card cannot attack during the turn it is summoned. If a face up Ominous Blaze monster is destroyed, this card can be automatically summoned from your hand. If this card is summoned during your opponent's turn, you can immediately end their turn. **

**Arising of the Angelic Protector**

**Property: Counter Trap Card**

**Effect: If your opponent declares an attack, you can end their turn and special summon Angelic Herald of Death from your hand**

**Angelic Herald of Death **

**Level: 8**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Fiend**

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 2100**

**Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of Arising of the Angelic Protector. If your opponent's Life Points are higher than yours and the difference is more than 3000 Life Points, you can remove from play your entire Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK for every card removed from play. While this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate spell or trap cards to negate the attack.**

**Revolution of the Fallen Angels**

**Property: Equip Spell Card**

**Effect: This card can be equipped only to an Angelic monster. If your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK is doubled. If your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK halved. Destroy the equipped monster, during the End Phase of the turn this card was activated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Olympic Glory Academy!**

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I only own my OCs._

The school year had started. Jake and I headed to our first class. It was the dueling class. I was thrilled until I found out who our teacher was.

"Hello everyone! My name is Austin Bartlet and I'll teach you everything you need to know about duelling. I don't expect much from slackers like the Slifers, but I would like the Ra Yellow students do well and the Obelisk Blue ones do even better. After all, they are the most talented students and they have the most talented and cutest teacher to be their dorm's head. Now to continue our class…"

"What makes you think that Slifers aren't good enough?" a girl from our dorm that was sitting in the front row stood up and tried to defend our dorm. She had long wavy black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"In my class, no student is allowed to talk, unless I give them permission to. You'll meet me today after school in my office. Was I clear Rose?"

"You don't have to call by my last name! Also, I don't care if you get me to detention. I'm not going to shut up until you stop considering Slifers as inferiors."

"Let's see then. What would you say about a duel against an Obelisk? This way you will understand why they are superior."

"Bring it on."

"Let's see… Aaron Howell! You're going up against Iris Rose."

Everyone looked at a boy wearing the Obelisk Blue senior year uniform. He had long brown eyes and brown hair. Even though he was too far away from me, I could see that his left hand had bandages.

"She's so gonna lose."

"There's no chance she can beat Aaron."

Many students were saying those phrases out loud and the teacher had a grin on his face.

"Jake, why is everyone so sure that Iris is going to lose?"

"Aaron is the top duelist in our academy. Even the teachers are afraid of his skills. I heard that once, he won in a single turn. They also say that he cares a lot for his monsters and wouldn't allow them to get destroyed in battle, even if that meant losing his Life Points."

"I don't accept." No one expected that answer from Aaron.

"What did you say?"

"I don't accept. I don't want to duel so you can show that Obelisks are better than Slifers. I don't really care if someone wears red, yellow, or blue clothes. Thus, I won't duel against her."

"Are you disobeying me Aaron? Don't forget that I'm the head of your dorm and your teacher. You must do as I say, or else I'm going to make sure that you fail this school year!"

"What if I call my dad and tell him to stop giving donations for the school? That would be a great disaster. You would lose your job and the academy would close."

"You don't have to put your dad in the middle. Forget anything I said. I'll just choose another student." The teacher wasn't angry at all. His anger had turned into fear.

"I will duel." Aaron started confusing me.

"You will?" the teacher got glad.

"I'm going to duel you, Austin." What he said surprised us all. He called the teacher by his first name.

"Why would you like to duel me?" the teacher was confused too.

"So, I can teach you a lesson or two about dueling and respect. If I win, you'll stop calling the Slifers inferior to the others and if you win, I'm going to duel Iris. Do you accept?"

"I'm not that into duelling today. We can forget this happened and continue with the lesson."

"The great Austin Bartlet, said no to a kid?" Aaron was trying to make him duel.

"Everyone follow me to the arena."

We followed our teacher. On the way, I asked Jake about Aaron's father.

"Marcus Howell is one of the greatest businessmen of our century. He is the majority shareholder of the Olympic Glory Academy and he does anything his son would ask him to do. That's mainly because his wife died when Aaron was four. To take away the pain, Marcus did everything his son asked him to do."

"How come you know this much about their family?"

"I have seen Aaron duelling once and the way he took out his opponent amazed me. Aaron became my idol and I tried to learn everything about him."

We arrived at the duel arena. It was as big as an indoor stadium. I had seen it before in TV, because it was the place where most championships took place.

"Somebody pinch me." as soon as I said those words, Jake did.

"I didn't mean it!"

"I know, but I was curious to see your reaction."

I didn't really care though. Stepping into that place was one of the biggest dreams I had.

All of us sat around the arena and the two duelists got ready. Jake and I managed to stand in the first row, behind Aaron. He took off his Obelisk Blue jacket. He had a black T-shirt underneath his jacket. I realised that his bandages surrounded his entire left hand.

"Why did you do that for?" the teacher was confused.

"I did that to show you that a duelist's skills aren't defined by his colour. I'll start first if you don't mind. First, I'm going to summon Backup Gardna (Level 4; Dark; Warrior; ATK 500; DEF 2200) in defence mode. Then, I'm putting three face downs. Next, I'm going to activate Gravity Axe – Grarl and equip it to my Backup Gardna (500-1000). Since it's the only card on my hand and I have a face up Gravity Axe – Grarl on my field, I can Special Summon my Guardian Grarl (Level 5; Dinosaur; ATK 2500; DEF 1000)! I'm not done yet; I activate Backup Gardna's special ability allowing me to unequip my axe from it (1000-500) and equip it to my Guardian Grarl (2500-3000). I end my turn."

No wonder he was the top duelist. He managed to bring out a monster with 3000 ATK in just one turn!

"I draw; I'll end my turn with a face down."

"You should do better than that to defeat me; I draw."

It was hard to tell, but the card seemed very familiar. I was far away to distinguish it, but I think it was The Seal of Orichalcos! Was he one of the three guys that took Koga away? I must have been mistaken. I shouldn't have stayed up late. My eyes were playing tricks on me.

"I'll activate one of my face downs, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down."

"Reflecting Force… you might have won the duel if I didn't use Mystical Space Typhoon."

The teacher was terrified he was wide open for an attack.

"I'm going to activate my other face down, Card of Sanctity! We each draw until we have six cards in our hands. Thus, you draw one and I draw five. Next I'm going to activate Rod of Silence Kay'est and equip it to my Backup Gardna (2200-2700). Since that card is face up, I can now summon Guardian Kay'est (Level 4; Water; Sea Serpent; ATK 1000; DEF 1800)! She might not be as strong as Grarl, but she is enough to take you down. Now my guardians, attack!" Grarl and Kay'est attacked the teacher directly making his Life Points hit 0.

"What do we do sir? Two kids saw the seal?"

The man with the mask of an ape was talking to Orpheus.

"We won't do a thing. I gave the seal to that brat to test him out. He wasn't strong enough. We have enough duelists to take them down and our spies will tell us about the Three Legendary Dragons. I'm not concerned about a thing."

"That kid had a lot of potential. He defeated a holder of the seal, so I might suggest that he will be a chosen one."

"Let him be. That will mean we would know where to find a powerful soul. If he is a chosen one, one of our spies will take him down. After all, they were chosen very carefully because of their duelling skills."

"What about the replacement of Yato? He says he will not use the seal unless it's necessary."

"He will change his mind when he plays the seal for the first time. It doesn't matter if his soul is extremely powerful, or that he is protected from his deck. There is no one that cannot be tempted by the Orichalcos."

**Hope you liked the chapter. Review so I can find out. I'm very excited, because next time the OCs will start duelling. Don't forget to visit my forum to submit your OCs. **

**Explanation of the cards that appeared during this chapter:**

**Reflecting Force**

**Property: Counter Trap Card**

**Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: negate the attack and take control of the attacking monster. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Olympic Glory Academy!**

**Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I only own my OCs._

"What do we do sir? Two kids saw the seal?"

The man with the mask of an ape was talking to Orpheus.

"We won't do a thing. I gave the seal to that brat to test him out. He wasn't strong enough. We have enough duelists to take them down and our spies will tell us about the Three Legendary Dragons. I'm not concerned about a thing."

"That kid had a lot of potential. He defeated a holder of the seal, so I might suggest that he will be a chosen one."

"Let him be. That will mean we would know where to find a powerful soul. If he is a chosen one, one of our spies will take him down. After all, they were chosen very carefully because of their duelling skills."

"What about the replacement of Yato? He says he will not use the seal unless it's necessary."

"He will change his mind when he plays the seal for the first time. It doesn't matter if his soul is extremely powerful, or that he is protected from his deck. There is no one that cannot be tempted by the Orichalcos."

"Are you talking about me?" the person with the eagle came inside the building.

"Welcome Eatos!" Orpheus grinned.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to spy?"

"The spirits of the dragons cannot cross the gate. The pharaoh has sealed the gate after he left our world, so the darkness wouldn't be able to destroy our world. If you don't care about that, I'm going away."

"What should we do?" Orpheus was looking at Eatos.

"First of all, I need a little bit of more trust. Second of all, we'll need the power of all the followers to summon the darkness. The seal of the pharaoh has grown weaker. If all of the followers are united, we might as well destroy it."

"Pithicos, you will go and call the others. Eatos, you will help me with the preparations."

The man with the ape mask went away. Orpheus saw the room around him. It had gigantic statues of the Olympians. He approached Poseidon's and raised his hand.

"Θαλασσοκράτορα, δώσε μου την αρχαία δύναμη που πήρατε από τον παράδεισο!" Poseidon's statue glowed and a box came out from his chest and went into Orpheus' hands. The box was green and it had gold outlines. He opened the box. It had many green stones. Orpheus put the box in the middle of the room and with the help of Eatos, he put every stone into the form of a circle.

"It's been a long time since you used a magic this powerful. Are you certain you can handle it?" Eatos was trying to test his master.

"This power was big enough to destroy Olympus. It could turn me into pieces, but thanks to your knowledge in magic and to the souls of the other followers I'll get out of here alive."

After putting all the stones into the form of a circle, Orpheus put a card into the box and closed it. Eatos understood that it was The Seal of the Orichalcos. Shortly after, all the followers arrived. They formed a circle around the box. Eatos and Orpheus were outside the circle formed by the stones and they were standing next by to each other. The two of them started saying the same words over and over again.

"Παντοδύναμος Λεβιάθαν! Έχουμε καλέσει την τεράστια δύναμη σου για να διαταράξει τη σφραγισμένη πύλη μεταξύ των δύο κόσμων."

Very soon, The Seal of the Orichalcos appeared above the box and it expended. The weird signs around the seal appeared beneath the stones. The tremendous power of the spell created an earthquake and a thunderstorm began. The people in the circle started yelling. The green stones turned to dust and the seal started shrinking. When it reached the box, a powerful invisible wave knocked down everyone in the room.

"Was the magic completed?" the man in the crystal mask rose first and helped Orpheus get up.

"The spirits have come into our world." Eatos got up next.

"What about Leviathan?" Pithicos was the next one to stand up.

"The Great Serpent is back. It only needs some souls to feed in. Go and bring me the souls we need."

The rest of the day was very boring. When we returned to our room, Jake helped me with my homework. He truly was a genius. I couldn't understand a thing about the Pythagorean Theorem. I didn't memorize a thing about the beginning of the War World I and learning about the variety of landscapes different continents have and if that wasn't enough physics was Chinese to me. After finishing our homework, we took a walk. When we reached our small duelling arena, we witnessed the end of a duel. One of the duelists had Level Limit – Area B in his side of the field, while the other had a monster I had never seen before in defence mode. The duelist with Area B had all of his Life Points while the other one had 1200 Life Points.

"I draw! It's time for you to be going down. From my hand I activate the spell card Polymerization! I'll fuse my face up Dark Beast 4 Shadow Panther and my Dark Beast 6 Shadow Warrior from my hand to summon Dark Beast 14 Shadow PantherWarrior!"

"Don't forget about my spell card!"

"I activate my monster's ability. By sending a card from my deck to the graveyard, I get to destroy your spell card."

"Fine, but your monster can't defeat me. That is true, but I activate the effect of the monster I sent to the graveyard, which allows it to come to the field. I present you, Dark Beast 9 Lone Hunter! My monsters attack!" that was an amazing turn of events. I recognised the winner. He was Jon Hitori.

"That was amazing!" We ran at him.

"Thank you!"

"Would you mind another duel?" I was fired up.

"I would love to have another duel."

"Dan, would you mind if I duelled Jon? I have never duelled since I came here." Jake was right.

"Sure thing Jake!"

"Would you mind duelling me and not Dan?"

"I don't mind at all."

The two of them took their duelling positions.

"I'll start first!"

"I don't mind if you do."

Jake began his turn by drawing a card.

"First, I'll summon Queen's Knight (Level 4; Light; Warrior; ATK 1500; DEF 1600) in attack mode and I'll end my turn with a face down."

"I draw; I'll activate my field spell card, Dark Forest!"

Many sinister trees surrounded us, creating a forest.

"This card allows you to draw twice in the same turn. Each time a Dark Beast is sent to the graveyard, this card gains a Mayhem Counter. For every Mayhem counter on this card, every face up Dark Beast monster gains 100 attack points. Next, I'm going to activate the effect of Dark Beast 2 Black Fox from my hand. I discard it and send a monster from the deck to the grave. I choose Dark Beast 8 Black Gladiator and its effect activates bringing it to the field (Level 4; Dark; Warrior; ATK 1600; DEF 400). Next, I'm going to summon Dark Beast 1 Lone Wolf (Level 2; Dark Beast; ATK 800; DEF 500). Thanks to my Wolf's effect I can send one Dark Beast from my deck to the grave and I choose Dark Beast 9 Lone Hunter (Level 4; Dark; Warrior; ATK 1900; DEF 400) and this bad guy has the same effect as my Gladiator. Except that when Lone Hunter is summoned while I control a Lone Wolf, my Lone Wolf gets a boost (800-1200). Don't forget about my field spell card. For every Dark Beast sent to the grave, it gets a Mayhem Counter and my monsters get a power boost (Black Gladiator: 1600-1900) (Lone Wolf: 1200-1500) (Lone Hunter: 1900-2200)…

**I know this chapter is kind of hard to understand, but it will become more clear when the story proceeds. **

**I hope you liked the chapter. Review so I can find out. **

**Translations:**

Θαλασσοκράτορα, δώσε μου την αρχαία δύναμη που πήρατε από τον παράδεισο = Ruler of the Seas, give me the ancient power that you took from paradise.

Παντοδύναμος Λεβιάθαν! Έχουμε καλέσει την τεράστια δύναμη σου για να διαταράξει τη σφραγισμένη πύλη μεταξύ των δύο κόσμων = Almighty Leviathan! We have called your immense strength to destroy the sealed gate between the two worlds.

**I haven't used Google Translate. It's my original translation.**

**Explanation of the cards that appeared during this chapter:**

**Dark Beast 1 Lone Wolf**

**Level: 2**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Beast**

**ATK: 800**

**DEF: 500**

**Effect: When this card is summoned send one Dark Beast from the deck to the graveyard**

**Dark Beast 2 Black Fox**

**Level: 2**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Beast**

**ATK: 1000**

**DEF: 900**

**Effect: You can discard this card from your hand to send one Dark Beast from your deck to the grave.**

**Dark Beast 8 Black Gladiator**

**Level: 4**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Warrior**

**ATK: 1600**

**DEF: 400**

**Effect: When this card is sent from the deck to the grave, special summon this card. When Black Fox is on the field when this card is summoned, it gains 400 ATK.**

**Dark Beast 9 Lone Hunter**

**Level: 4**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Warrior**

**ATK: 1900**

**DEF: 400**

**Effect: When this card is sent from the deck to the grave, special summon this card. When Lone Wolf is on the field when this card is summoned, it gains 400 ATK.**

**Dark Forest**

**Property: Field Spell**

**Effect: While this card is on the field your opponent can draw twice. Each time a Dark Beast is sent to the grave add 1 Mayhem Counter to this card. Dark Beast monsters gain 100 ATK for each Mayhem Counter on this card. If this card is destroyed shuffle all cards in your grave into your deck.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olympic Glory Academy!**

**Chapter 6**

**I'm sorry for updating this chapter so late, but I went on a vacation and immediately after I returned, I got a strep throat. **

**I'd also like to ask anyone that PM-ed me an OC, to post that OC in the forum for this story.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I only own my OCs._

"First, I'll summon Queen's Knight (Level 4; Light; Warrior; ATK 1500; DEF 1600) in attack mode and I'll end my turn with a face down."

"I draw; I'll activate my field spell card, Dark Forest!"

Many sinister trees surrounded us, creating a forest.

"This card allows you to draw twice in the same turn. Each time a Dark Beast is sent to the graveyard, this card gains a Mayhem Counter. For every Mayhem counter on this card, every face up Dark Beast monster gains 100 attack points. Next, I'm going to activate the effect of Dark Beast 2 Black Fox from my hand. I discard it and send a monster from the deck to the grave. I choose Dark Beast 8 Black Gladiator and its effect activates bringing it to the field (Level 4; Dark; Warrior; ATK 1600; DEF 400). Next, I'm going to summon Dark Beast 1 Lone Wolf (Level 2; Dark Beast; ATK 800; DEF 500). Thanks to my Wolf's effect I can send one Dark Beast from my deck to the grave and I choose Dark Beast 9 Lone Hunter (Level 4; Dark; Warrior; ATK 1900; DEF 400) and this bad guy has the same effect as my Gladiator. Except that when Lone Hunter is summoned while I control a Lone Wolf, my Lone Wolf gets a boost (800-1200). Don't forget about my field spell card. For every Dark Beast sent to the grave, it gets a Mayhem Counter and my monsters get a power boost (Black Gladiator: 1600-1900) (Lone Wolf: 1200-1500) (Lone Hunter: 1900-2200). Gladiator, attack his Queen's Knight!"

"Stop right there. I activate my face down trap card, Medieval Times! Thanks to this card, I can easily end your battle phase at the cost of a face up Knight monster I control. I choose my Queen's Knight."

"Very well then; I'll end my turn with two face downs."

"Thanks to your Dark Forest, I can draw twice during this turn so here I go." Jake grinned. Judging by his look, I realised he must have gotten the card he wanted.

"It's time to make a turn of events in this duel. I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect my Queen's Knight. Next I'm going to activate Polymerization to fuse my Queen's Knight from the field with my Jack's Knight and King's Knight that are both in my hand to summon the almighty Arcana Knight Joker (Level 9; Light; Warrior; ATK 3800; DEF 2500). Arcana Knight Joker, attack Lone Hunter!"

"I activate Rainbow Life! First I'll discard one card. Now, until the End Phase of this turn, whenever I would take damage I gain that amount of Life Points instead."

"Your monster will anyways be destroyed."

(4000-5600)

"I'm going to end my turn."

"Not before I activate my other face down; Call of the Haunted! This card allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard to the field and I choose my Lone Hunter. Don't forget about my Dark Forest. Whenever a Dark Beast is sent to the grave it takes a Mayhem Counter and each Dark Beast monster I control gains a power boost (Black Gladiator: 1900-2000) (Lone Wolf: 1500-1600) (Lone Hunter: 2200-2300)," Jake was very calm. Why wouldn't he be? His monster had very high attack. Jon would need to send sixteen other cards to the grave to destroy Arcana Knight Joker. "I draw; I'll activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards. It was fun for as long as it lasted. I'm going to activate Polymerization and fuse my Lone Wolf and Lone Hunter to summon Dark Beast 13 Lone WolfHunter (Level 7; Dark; Beast-Warrior; ATK 2500; DEF 1000). This card has an ability that allows me to destroy every monster I control to send one card from my field to the grave. I destroy my Black Gladiator to choose to send to the Graveyard a monster named Dark Beast 10 Heartless Lion."

"Let me guess. Whenever that monster is sent to the grave from your deck it is special summoned to the field."

"That is not completely true. Anyways, don't forget about my Dark Forest. My Lone WolfHunter takes a power boost (2500-3000). That is not all. From my hand I activate Evil Intentions! This card allows me to choose one Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck. By sending all of its fusion materials from the deck to the grave, that monster is summoned and it is destroyed after your next turn. I choose Dark Beast 16 Hybrid Beast. The fusion materials for this monster are Dark Beast 1 Lone Wolf, Dark Beast 2 Black Fox, and Dark Beast 3 Fiendish Hound. Say hello to a monster of immense might; come forward Dark Beast 16 Hybrid Beast (Level 8; Dark; Beast; ATK 2500; DEF 2000)!"

"It still doesn't have enough strength to fight my Arcana Knight Joker."

"My Hybrid Beast's effect makes him gain 300 ATK for every card in my graveyard (2500-6100). Thanks to my Dark Forest, my monster's gain another power boost (Lone WolfHunter: 3000-3300) (Hybrid Beast: 6100-6900). Hybrid Beast, attack Arcana Knight Joker (4000-900)! Now to end this duel, Lone WolfHunter, attack directly (900-0)!"

All of the holograms disappeared. Jon was an amazing duelist. Not only he didn't lose a single Life Point, but he even increased his Life Points even after Jake summoned Arcana Knight Joker.

"It was a good duel." Jake wasn't sad at all that he had lost.

"Let's do it again sometime." Jon was happy too.

Before Jake could speak a powerful earthquake began and we were all forced to fall on the ground. A powerful green light came out from the Sacred Temple of the Olympians and it touched the sky. Soon, a thunderstorm began. We had no idea about what was happening. Some seconds later everything turned to normal. At least I thought so, until I saw gigantic duel monsters travelling around the academy. They seemed frightened of something, but I couldn't understand what it was. Suddenly, I fainted.

**I hope you liked the chapter! **

**Explanation of the cards that appeared during this chapter:**

**Medieval Times**

**Property: Counter Trap Card**

**Effect: If an opponent's monster attacks a face up Knight monster, you can tribute the attacked monster to end the Battle Phase.**

**Dark Beast 13 Lone WolfHunter**

**Level: 7**

**Attibute: DARK**

**Type: Beast-Warrior**

**ATK: 2500**

**DEF: 1000**

**Effect: Dark Beast 1 Lone Wolf + Dark Beast 9 Lone Hunter**

**When this card is Fusion Summoned destroy all other monster cards on your side of the field. For each card destroyed by this card's effect send one card from your deck to the Graveyard.**

**Dark Beast 10 Heartless Lion**

**Level: 6**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Beast**

**ATK: 2200**

**DEF: 0**

**Effect: You can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard by discarding three cards from your hand. **

**Evil Intentions **

**Property: Normal Spell Card**

**Effect: Select one Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck. Send all of its fusion materials from the deck to the grave. Summon that Fusion Monster. Destroy it after your opponent's next turn.**

**Dark Beast 3 Fiendish Hound**

**Level: 3**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Beast**

**ATK: 1300**

**DEF: 600**

**Effect: Once per turn, send a Dark Beast from your deck to the Graveyard. **

**Dark Beast 16 Hybrid Beast**

**Level: 8**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Beast**

**ATK: 2500**

**DEF: 2000**

**Effect: Dark Beast 1 Lone Wolf + Dark Beast 2 Black Fox + Dark Beast 3 Fiendish Hound**

**For each card in your Graveyard, this card gains 300 ATK points. This card cannot be targeted by Trap Cards while Dark Forest is on the field. When one other Dark Beast is attacked and destroyed while this card is on the field, it is sent to the deck instead of the Graveyard. Shuffle your deck after using this effect. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Olympic Glory Academy**

**Chapter 7**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I only own my OCs._

Poseidon was swimming at an extreme speed. He had heard about the fall of Atlantis, but he wanted to find out himself. In less than an hour he had arrived in the fallen kingdom. For a mere human that would have been impossible, but Poseidon was an Olympian.

He was wearing golden armour that covered his entire body. He also had his trident in his right hand. Even though he was almost as old as time itself, he looked like a fifteen years old boy. He had short yellow hair and blue eyes.

Poseidon was looking throughout the ruins of Atlantis, to find the powerful stones. He found them in a gigantic room that should have belonged to either the king, or the prince of Atlantis. They were inside a box.

"These stones will make me even stronger than Zeus!"

"You're planning to take your brother's post! You're a lot like me."

Poseidon turned behind to see a boy in golden armour just like his. Instead of the trident, the boy had a sword. He had yellow hair and red eyes.

"I'm nothing like you, Hades!"

"You're going to combine those stones with your strength to become stronger than Zeus and take his place as leader of the Olympians. Isn't that exactly what I would do?

"I'm nothing like you!" a gigantic wave appeared and it went to hit Hades. Hades took his sword and with a simple swing, he cut through the wave.

"We both have the same amount of power. This will be a useless battle. I'm proposing that we join forces and rule the entire world, together!"

"Forget about it! I'll be the only one to touch those stones!"

Another boy with the same armour appeared. He had many weapons. His hair was brown and he had brown eyes.

"You cannot handle that much power, Ares." Poseidon knew that Hades was right. Even a god from the legendary trio would have had difficulties controlling such a great amount of stones.

"I will kill you both if I'll have too. Give them peacefully and I won't hurt you."

"I think you're forgetting to whom you're talking to." Hades got surrounded by a red aura and he directed his sword at Ares. Ares felt a gigantic force pulling him to the ground. After some seconds, Ares fell on the ground and the force of the fall, created a crater.

"How can you have so much power?" Ares was terrified.

"I'm one of the three strongest gods the world has ever had. It's only logical that I would be able to take you down."

"Help me, Poseidon! We're in the same team aren't we?"

"We are in the same team, but I would never betray my brother to help a weak god like you."

"You betrayed him once. You can do it again, can't you?"

"I betrayed him to help my other brother. This situation is completely different."

"The Mighty Poseidon is afraid that Hades will beat him?"

Poseidon got extremely angry. A blue aura surrounded him and he directed his trident at Ares. A gigantic mass of water appeared out of nowhere. Ares started shouting and at the end he died. At least it seemed so. Poseidon knew that the only way to kill a god was to take away the soul from the vessel, but that was impossible. Ares would come back to life very soon and he would break free from both spells.

"Let's just leave."

"Stop right there!" Hades froze. A boy appeared. He had yellow hair and green eyes. He was also wearing the gold armour and he was carrying a staff.

I woke up in the middle of a gigantic ball room into what seemed like a castle.

"Where am I?"

I started to explore the room. In the ceiling it had a painting. It showed a gigantic eye and some creatures that were fighting against it.

"Welcome to my world."

I turned behind and saw a girl that looked like Dark Magician Girl.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dark Magician Girl."

"Yeah right and I'm the King of England."

"I'm serious. I'm Dark Magician Girl."

"You mean that I'm in the world of Duel Monsters?"

"Yes, you're in the world of Duel Monsters. Listen carefully, because I don't have much time. A long time ago, a legendary beast was sealed by a pharaoh. Now, an evil organization wants to revive that beast and end both our worlds. They're doing so through the power of the Orichalcos. You fought against one of their servants, so the legendary warriors that helped seal the mighty beast have chosen you as one of the people to gain their powers and destroy the mighty beast once and for all. I'm giving you these two cards."

"They are empty."

"One of those cards is me. I'll stay by your side until the end of this battle. The other one is the downgraded form of the warriors I mentioned earlier. If you're worth the power, it will become an almost unstoppable card. One last thing: our opponents have a powerful wizard on their side. He destroyed the dimensional barrier between our worlds, so the mighty beast could cross through, but even other monsters from my world are crossing through. If you ever duel against this wizard, the chances are that you're going to lose even with the card I gave you so be careful."

I fainted again.

When I woke up, I saw Jon and Jake looking at me.

"What happened?" they were scared.

"You wouldn't believe it."

I got up and saw around me. There were many duel monsters going up and down destroying the islands.

"What is happening?"

"_Hello fellow duelists. I'm Orpheus, the person that created this disorder. I'm from Atlantis and I plan to make Atlantis rise again. To do so, I'll need your souls so I'll take them right now. Bow in front of the unlimited strength of the mighty Leviathan!" _

A weird male voice was heard around the island.

_Was he the wizard Dark Magician Girl talked about?_

_Yes, he is._

I looked behind me. I saw Dark Magician Girl. She could hear my thoughts! Before I could ask anything, a gigantic and scary eye appeared on the sky. It was extremely scary.

_What is that?_

_The mighty beast has been wakened. It only needs souls to rise with its great strength. _

A gigantic dragon appeared behind me. It had a pale green colour and a scar over its eye. The dragon started flying towards the eye.

_What is that dragon doing here?_

_His name is the Eye of Timaeus. He is the card I gave you. _

Timaeus attacked the eye with a stream of fire. A scream was heard and everything turned to normal. At least I thought so. We weren't into the Academy anymore. To be more precise, the Academy wasn't in Greece anymore. The five islands started flying towards the sky and they were teleported away.

**The first part of the chapter is the story of the destruction of the Olympians. I've decided to continue talking about the destruction of the Olympians in each of my chapters, until their story is over. I hope you liked the chapter. Review so I can find out. I haven't chosen the boy/girl that will carry the Fang of Critias, so continue to submit OCs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Olympic Glory Academy**

**Chapter 8**

"Hello dear brother!"

"Give me the stones Poseidon."

"They're mine. I came here first."

"We are losing our powers because humans don't believe in us. With those stones we can return to our former glory."

"See dear brother, you and I want almost the same thing, but we follow different paths to accomplish it. My ideal world is the Earth covered in eternal darkness ruled by the Olympians. With the only exception being that I'm the ultimate ruler of the Olympians and you will suffer in eternity in Tartarus."

"Keep on dreaming."

"I'll show you some manners. Come forth, Supreme Ruler of the Underworld!" Hades got surrounded by a weird red aura that generated a gigantic demon covered in crimson flames.

"You're trying to defeat me using your Spirit Monster. I'll remind you the reason why I rule Olympus. Destroy everything in your path, Supreme Ruler of the Skies!"

A gigantic and extremely muscular man appeared behind Zeus. He had a long white beard and he was also caring a thunderbolt in his right hand.

"You fools! You were too busy trying to decide who would carry the jewels that you completely forgot about them." Poseidon had taken the jewels outside from the box and had used his powers to combine them with his armour.

"Give those stones back Poseidon. You don't know what you are doing." Zeus hadn't felt such great fear since the Gigantomachia.

"It is time for the Earth to be covered by water and for me to become the ultimate leader of Olympus. Bring a new era, Supreme Ruler of the Seven Seas!"

A gigantic water sphere appeared behind Poseidon. The sphere started to take a weird shape. It soon created three water horses holding a chariot and a gigantic man that was also made out of water. The man was on the chariot. The Spirit Monster was holding a gold trident. After that, the jewels on the armour started shining. A weird green circle appeared on Poseidon's forehead. The same circle appeared on the forehead of Poseidon's Spirit Monster. It started getting bigger and bigger until it got big enough to destroy the roof. Poseidon flew to his spirit's shoulder and they escaped. Water came into the room from the roof.

The other gods did the same thing. They followed Poseidon until they reached the surface. The three monsters were floating in air.

"You two are foolish. With your current level of power, you won't be able to defeat me!"

"We'll see about that." Zeus' Spirit Monster threw his thunderbolt at Poseidon's monster. Using the trident, the monster stopped the thunderbolt and threw it away.

"You're weak."

"He might be but I'm not." Hades' monster released a powerful fire stream from his mouth, but a gigantic wave came from the water's surface protecting Poseidon.

"You two don't know what true power is." Poseidon's monster raised the trident. It started to shine and started releasing air waves pushing the two other gods backwards. The power of the attack was making the monsters of the two gods fade.

"Nothing can save you know!"

"That's what you think." A woman's voice came out of nowhere. Soon, a gigantic woman appeared. She was covered by golden armour. Unlike the other three armours, it covered the woman's entire body. The only part that wasn't covered by the armour was her face. She was carrying a gigantic shield and she used it to protect the gods by Poseidon's wave.

"Perfect timing Athena." Zeus could recognise his daughter on the shoulder of the gigantic woman. Unlike the gods, she wasn't wearing armour. She had a white dress on her.

"You think a simple shield can defeat me?"

"This shield you're talking about is the Heavenly Shield Aegis. No force can break through it."

Timaeus attacked the eye with a stream of fire. A scream was heard and everything turned to normal. At least I thought so. We weren't into the Academy anymore. To be more precise, the Academy wasn't in Greece anymore. The five islands started flying towards the sky and they were teleported away.

"_Dear students of Olympic Glory Academy. You're in another dimension right now. Let's make a deal between us. Since that dragon stopped my attack I'll have you duel each other. Whoever wants to join my forces and help me rule the world that I'll soon create is welcome to. Just like every other year, you'll hold your tournament. Whoever joins me will get a card of incredible power to use in the tournament. I'll be in the Sacred Temple of the Olympians. You'll be playing according to my rules from now on."_

**I know this chapter was short but I'm kind of out of ideas. I promise the next chapter will be longer and I'll start using other OCs. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Olympic Glory Academy!**

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx.

About an hour after Orpheus short speech we were called into the auditorium by Dewolfe.

"This thing has never happened before. Some minutes ago, one of Orpheus' followers told me exactly what is happening. An ancient force has moved us here. Orpheus wants to fully awaken that power. To do so, he'll need souls. They have a card able to take away the soul of humans. Orpheus has challenged us into a tournament. Every single duelist in this academy will have to fight against Orpheus' followers and if anyone of you wants to change sides they're welcomed to. The Team Duel Tournament will be the great challenge. Each team must have from two up to five members. The winning team will decide if the Duel Academy shall remain in this dimension or not. They'll explain more in the future. You can return to your rooms now."

Jake and I returned to our room and Jon joined us.

"What will we do?" Jake seemed very worried. Actually, we all were.

"I say we form a team and compete in the tournament." Jon's idea wasn't bad at all.

"I say why not." I had fought against someone with the Seal once and I was ready to do it again.

"I'm sorry guys but I will not join you. I'm too afraid I'll lose my soul."

"You seriously believed that stuff?"

"It seemed pretty real to me." Jake didn't want anyone to learn about my duel with Koga.

"There's no way someone can lose their soul."

"There is. I fought a guy some days ago. I won and he lost his soul."

"What did you just say?"

I explained everything. I also told them about Timaeus and Dark Magician Girl.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I say we register on the tournament first thing tomorrow. Let's just go and sleep now." Jon went to his room.

"Dan, would you mind if I leave you alone today. I have to go and meet someone."

"Who is this someone?"

"Someone I don't really want to talk about."

"Are you planning to join Orpheus?"

"Forget about it. I'll tell you tomorrow." Jake exited the room.

"_Where could he be going?"_

"_He will not go and join Orpheus. I'm certain about that. I thought of something. Would you mind if I would combine myself with one of your cards so I could fit into your deck?"_

"_Sure thing."_

"_Choose that card."_

I took out my strongest monster "Angelic Herald of Death" and "Dark Magician Girl". The spirit behind me touched both cards with her staff. A powerful light came from them and they merged. The new card's name was "Dark Angelic Herald of Doom".

"What will we do, Ryokai?"

"We have no choice but to find the chosen ones and fight against the Orichalcos."

After Ryokai finished his sentence, an envelope flew in from the opened window. Itsuri picked it up and started reading:

_I hope you two remember me. I told you the day will come for me to get my revenge. Thanks to the Orichalcos I'll never be defeated. I've arranged some battles for you two. There are two followers of mine waiting for you. One of them is right outside your dorm. The other one is staying in the card shop next to the Academy. I hope you show up._

"What will we do?"

"We go. I'm going to duel against the guy in our dorm. You go on and take care of the one in the Card Shop."

Itsuri and Ryokai went outside. A man in a dark robe and a crystal mask was staying outside their dorm. Ryokai stayed there, while Itsuri left for the card shop.

"Long time no see Ryokai."

"It's been a long time Astro."

"I'll finish the job I started a very long time ago." Astro attached a Chaos Duel Disk on his left hand and afterwards he put his deck in it. Ryokai did the same. They both drew five cards.

"I'll start first. To begin with, I'll summon Fallen Star Catastros (Level 4; Dark; Fairy; ATK 1700; DEF 1500)! Next I'll set a face down to end my turn."

Catastros was a black-knight like monster whose breastplate resembled a horse's head. He carried a black shield and a lance.

"I'm disappointed. I draw. Since you already have a monster and I don't I Special Summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit (Level 6; Light; Dragon; ATK 2100; DEF 1400). Next, I'm going to activate the effect of Hieratic Dragon of Su (Level 6; Light; Dragon; ATK 2200; DEF 1000) from my hand. By tributing a monster in my hand I can Special Summon it. I tribute Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet (Level 5; Light; Dragon; ATK 2000; DEF 1600) and summon Hieratic Dragon of Su. I activate the effect of Nebthet. When it is tribute I can Special Summon a Dragon-type Normal Monster from my deck, hand or graveyard as long as its Attack and Defense become 0. I choose Wattaildragon (Level 6; Light; Dragon; ATK 0; DEF 0). I'm not done yet. I tribute Tefnuit through the effect of Su and destroy your face down. This is not all, when Tefnuit is tributed I can summon another Dragon just like through Nebthet's effect. I choose another Wattaildragon."

"You've gotten way better than the last time we've met."

"Do you really think I'm done? I overlay the two Wattaildragon-s and Xyz Summon Hieratic Dragon King of Atum (Rank 6; Light; Dragon; ATK 2400; DEF 2100)!"

"I haven't seen a Xyz Summon for a very long time."

"This will be your last. Hieratic Dragon of Su, attack Catastros (4000-3700)!" Catastros was destroyed.

"I'm not done yet, Dragon King of Atum attack (3700-1300)! I end my turn."

"I activate Catastros' effect. During the End Phase of the turn it is destroyed, I can Special Summon another Catastros from my deck. I draw; I summon the Chariot of Doom (Level 2; Dark; Warrior; ATK 200; DEF 1200). I tune my two monsters to Synchro Summon Catastrophic Warrior of Despair (Level 6; Dark; Warrior; ATK 2500; DEF 1800)! My monster has an amazing effect. All monsters whose attack is lower than his are immediately turned into defence position. He also has another effect. By discarding a card, he can attack you directly for as long as you only control defence position monsters (4000-1500). I end my turn with two face downs."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**

**Dark Angelic Herald of Doom**

**Level: 7**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Fairy**

**ATK: 2500**

**DEF: 2100**

**Effect: This card gains 300 ATK for every Angelic monster in your Graveyard.**

**Fallen Star Catastros**

**Level: 4**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Fairy**

**ATK: 1700**

**DEF: 1500**

**Effect: If this face up card you control is destroyed, Special Summon another monster with this name during the End Phase of that turn.**

**Chariot of Doom**

**Level: 2**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Warrior**

**ATK: 200**

**DEF: 1200**

**Effect: Tuner/If this card is in your Graveyard during each of your opponent's Standby Phases decrease their Life Points by 500. **

Catastrophic Warrior of Despair (Level 6; Dark; Warrior; ATK 2500; DEF 1800)

**Catastrophic Warrior of Despair**

**Level: 6**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Warrior**

**ATK: 2500**

**DEF: 1800**

**Effect: 1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monster(s)/ All monsters that have lower ATK than this card are turned to Defence Position. By discarding one card while your opponent controls only defence position monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly.**


End file.
